Les pierres précieuses
by Splanchnique
Summary: Des jours, des mois, des années après le combat contre Ashera, le destin de certains de ces combattants se croisent à nouveau. FE Radiant Dawn, Path of Radiance
1. Chapitre 1: Dragons

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Nintendo (et ça en fait du monde)**

**On commence par un Jill x Haar. Ils sont tellement chous n.n**

* * *

**Dragon d'obsidienne, dragonne d'émeraude**

Il sentait quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Très désagréable. Surtout quand il dut finalement ouvrir un œil et sortir de sa torpeur pour découvrir qui avait le culot de le réveiller. Une petite silhouette élancée surmontée d'une queue de cheval rouge se dessina devant lui.

« Haar ! Bon sang combien de temps vas-tu encore dormir ? Il faut que la livraison soit faite ce soir !  
- … j'ai sommeil, Jill, répondit le seigneur dragon d'un ton las.  
- Sommeil ? Tu as _toujours_ sommeil ! Lève-toi, faut qu'on y aille ! »

Il grommela et s'appuya sur l'arbre pour se relever. Mais sa lourde armure l'emporta en arrière et il attrapa la première chose qu'il trouva pour rétablir en vain son équilibre. Il retomba allongé sur le gazon, avec un poids pas si léger que ça sur le ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Jill étalée sur lui, son bras emprisonné dans sa large main gantée de noir. Il la lâcha promptement, gêné et s'excusa en bafouillant.

Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de lui. Finalement c'était confortable, comme ça, et il n'y avait personne aux alentours pour jaser. Elle tendit sa main vers le visage de son compagnon, hésitante. Il ne reculait pas. Il ne bougeait pas non plus, comme figé.  
Quand elle lui effleura la joue, il l'obligea à appuyer toute sa paume contre son visage, comme un chat se frottant à une main caressante. Elle sentit deux bras puissants lui enlacer la taille et elle devint aussi rouge que son armure.

« Si on restait comme ça, plutôt que d'aller livrer ?  
- Haar ! On ne peut pas !  
- Si on arrive à temps, c'est pas grave… »

Il passa une main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement, elle y répondit timidement, glissant ses doigts sur le bandeau du dragonnier.  
Elle s'écarta doucement.

« Haar… on ne va jamais avoir le temps de… supplia-t-elle  
- On s'en fiche. »

Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, la faisant rouler sur le dos, dans l'herbe.  
Jill s'avoua finalement que ça faisait des années qu'elle attendait ça de sa part. Des années qu'elle avait admiré, puis aimé cette homme en secret.  
Il avait cru qu'elle le repousserai, surtout que il commença à dessangler l'armure de la jeune femme. Mais non. Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait jamais osé et cette occasion était celle de trop, celle qui ne fallait à tout prix pas laisser passer.

La grande wyvern noire piaffait d'impatience quand son maître arriva enfin, rattachant ses épaulettes et les différentes parties de son armure. Le reptile battit des ailes pour se dégourdir et se coucha pour le laisser se mettre en selle. Ses grand yeux dorés se tournèrent vers la dragonne verte, qui baissait le cou pour accueillir sa maîtresse. Il surpris un regard complice des deux cavaliers, et un rougissement de la jeune femme.  
Le dragon s'ébroua et décolla, rejoint par sa compagne couleur émeraude.

Pour la énième fois, ils volaient ensemble, mais ils n'avaient jamais voyagé aussi près.


	2. Chapitre 2: Lames

**Un couple d'épéistes cette fois, Lucia et Stefan n__n **

* * *

**Epée de saphir, Sabre d'Onyx**

Lucia se cacha d'instinct derrière le mur de la salle d'entraînement. Cette scène était trop éprouvante pour qu'elle reste naturelle en _sa_ présence.  
Stefan s'entraîna dans la salle du château de Crimea, la reine lui ayant expressément demandé de rejoindre les rangs de son armée. Son habileté à l'épée n'avait pas d'égale dans le continent et Lucia en fut la première au courant.

La sœur de cœur de la reine était considérée comme la plus grande bretteuse de Criméa. Pourtant, le mois dernier, elle avait fait l'erreur de défier Stefan, pour s'assurer qu'il était digne de protéger Elincia. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment du combat, si ce n'est qu'il avait été bref, très bref. Stefan lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle l'avait dédaigné et avait quitté la salle sans un mot, vexée.

Pourtant le sourire d'excuse de l'épéiste avait retenu quelque chose dans cette salle.  
Son cœur.

Stefan s'entraînait, torse nu dans cette salle qui une odeur d'acier et de sueur mêlés. Rien de très agréable, mais une autre fragrance lui ravit les narines. Le parfum de cette escrimeuse qui l'avait défié. Depuis le mois précédent, il ne l'avait plus vu mais il l'avait souvent rêvée.

« Ma Dame ? Vous pouvez vous montrer, vous savez.  
- Que ? Je ne me cachais pas ! » mentit Lucia en sortant de l'ombre du mur.

Il rit et posa son épée sur le râtelier d'armes.

« Vous m'avez défié le mois dernier mais je ne connais pas votre nom.  
- Demandez le à n'importe qui, ils sauront vous répondre.  
- Mais je voulais que vous me le dévoiliez vous-même. Ce serait impoli de le savoir par une tierce personne. »

Lucia fut surprise. Bien sûr il n'avait pas été désagréable lors de leur duel mais elle ne l'imaginait pas si galant.

« Lucia, demi-sœur de la reine, dit-elle en lui tendant une main gantée de blanc.  
- Stefan, votre humble serviteur » répondit le bretteur en lui adressant un baisemain, un vrai, sans même effleurer son gant.

Elle rougit, et détourna les yeux une seconde, gênée. L'instant d'après, quand elle reposa son regard sur lui, il s'était relevé, ses yeux verts plongés dans ceux ciel de Lucia.  
Stefan eut le geste le plus déplacé existant dans l'étiquette de la bienséance, il l'embrassa sans même lui demander l'autorisation, les mains en coupe pour tenir son visage.  
Mais l'étiquette sembla bien superflue pour la jeune femme dans ce cas présent. Le baiser tendre se fit plus féroce, une main glissée dans les cheveux de l'épéiste.

Elle sortit de la salle d'entraînement, pivoine. Elle ne s'était pas contenté d'un seul baiser, mais d'une pléiade, et elle avait adoré ça.  
Quelle honte pour une femme de son rang…

Oui, elle se sentait honteuse et malgré tout, baignant dans un bien-être total. Et puis ça faisait des années qu'elle se disait que sa chambre luxueuse et son lit était bien trop grand pour elle toute seule.  
Avec l'escrimeur dormant à côté d'elle maintenant, la taille était parfaite.

Elle espérait juste que son frère n'en sache rien.


	3. Chapitre 3: Dagues

Heather et Volke ce tour ci. Ils ont l'air aussi cynique l'un que l'autre alors...

* * *

**Faucheur d'acier, Dague d'argent**

« Apprenez-moi à négocier comme vous. »

Volke haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant la jeune femme blonde qui venait de lui poser cette question saugrenue. Elle était habillée de bleu et affichait un regard volontaire. Et elle était diablement jolie.

« Dans quel but ? Vous avez l'air d'exercer la même profession que moi, vous gagnez sûrement assez pour vivre.  
- J'ai besoin d'argent pour soigner ma mère. »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Un voleur s'occupant de sa famille c'était rare. Encore plus qu'une famille acceptant un voleur parmi ses membres. En général un escroc n'avait plus ni ami, ni lien de parenté avec qui que ce soit. Tout était renié et coupé, comme lui. Elle était hors du commun décidément.

« Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous apprendre.  
- Ca ne vous coûterai rien et puis, pour une pauvre fille dont la mère est malade… »

Le sourire narquois de la jeune femme lui arracha un petit rictus amusé sous le tissu cachant le bas de son visage. Les voleurs ne s'associaient jamais, ils s'entredéchiraient. Pourtant, la singularité de la blonde lui fit accepter.

*****

« Mes services ? 20 000 écus.  
- Mais mademoiselle… c'est beaucoup de…  
- Vous avez besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le villageois soupira et paya, rubis sur l'ongle. Elle n'aimait pas piller, aussi savait-elle que ce village avait largement les moyens de payer cette somme. Elle sorti de la maison du maire où Volke l'attendait.

« 10 000 chacun », scanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'assassin secoua la tête.

« Une somme ridicule, je t'ai enseigné comment avoir mieux que ça !  
- Mais… enfin, Volke c'est une belle som…  
- Tu vois ces rues, ces maisons, ces passants ? 30 000 chacun on aurait pu avoir, au bas mot.  
- Tu veux que j'y retourne ?  
- C'est trop tard Heather. Un marché est un marché on va la faire cette mission. Pour des clopinettes mais on va la faire»

Il soupira. Elle n'était pas faite pour être voleuse, elle n'était pas assez torve, elle avait trop de scrupules et d'hésitations.  
Elle était faite pour une vie avec un mari qui la rendrai heureuse et s'occuperait d'elle, la choierait et la couvrirait de cadeaux.

Elle nageait pourtant au milieu du danger avec une aisance insolente. Même lors de cette mission. On les avait payé pour tuer en secret le comte tyrannique de la région. Ils avaient pris d'énormes risques pour engager des assassins, mais ce genre de pourris avaient survécu à la guerre et il fallait résoudre ça.

Il avait égorgé déjà plus d'une douzaine de ces boîtes de conserve, trouvant chaque faille de chaque armure grâce à sa longue expérience. Heather se débrouillait naturellement moins bien, mais elle apprenait vite. Il acheva son adversaire et se tourna vers la jeune femme, aux prises avec un lancier. Il se figea une seconde quand il vit dans l'ombre d'un mur un autre chevalier lui arriver dans le dos.  
Il se jeta en avant sans même prendre le temps d'analyser la situation.

Elle réussit enfin à trancher cette foutue carotide et ne se retourna que trop tard. L'épée s'abattait sur elle sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Un éclair noir et brun, une gerbe écarlate.

« Volke ! »

L'armure était immobile, couchée sur le tapis l'instant d'après. Elle se précipita sur son partenaire et examina sa blessure. Une longue coupure de l'épaule à la taille, mais pas assez profonde pour être vraiment grave.

« On achève cette putain de mission et on se rentre » articula Volke, la mâchoire crispée par la douleur.

*****

Ils avaient réussi à atteindre le comte et l'assassin l'avait proprement décapité. Ils se reposaient dans la chambre d'une taverne, où Heather entourant le torse du blessé de bandages.

« Merci.  
- De quoi ?  
- De m'avoir sauvé la vie, enfin !  
- Ah ça… »

Les voleurs s'entretuaient, d'habitude. Alors pourquoi il l'avait protégé, pris même le coup à sa place. Il trouva sa réponse dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme, qui le fixait avec un mélange de regrets et d'admiration. Elle se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur ses épaules pour effleurer les lèves de l'assassin des siennes. Il lui répondit par un baiser passionné. Son cerveau s'était de nouveau déconnecté. Il sentit les mains fines glisser sur son torse mais il tressaillit. Heather recula immédiatement mais il lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

Volke soupira. Il devrait se contenter de ses baisers pour l'instant.

*****

Heather lui tapota la tête, contrariée.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me rapporter un cadeau à chaque fois que tu rentres de mission, Volke ! Te voir en vie me suffit.  
- Ce sera un cadeau pour la petite alors.  
- Petite ? On sait même pas dis pas n'importe quoi, si c'est un garçon hein ? Tu crois qu'il va aimer les bijoux, lui ? »

L'assassin rit doucement. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il y a trois ans, quand il l'avait rencontré. Cette robe bleue cachant à peine son ventre rond lui aillait mille fois mieux que sa tenue de voleuse.

Maintenant il s'occupait d'elle, la choyait et la couvrait de cadeaux. Comme ce qu'il avait imaginé pour une femme comme elle.


	4. Chapitre 4: Laguz

**Un Lethe x Vika. Personnellement j'en ai jamais vu ailleurs**

**Shoujo-aï donc, vous êtes prévenus**

* * *

**Griffe de diamant, Serres de verre  
**  
La queue de la petite laguz s'agitait nerveusement. C'était un Chat. Un Chat mangeait les Oiseaux. Les Corbeaux étaient des Oiseaux.  
Enfin ça c'était la version officielle. En toute logique, Lethe aurait eu envie de bondir toutes griffes dehors avec un feulement terrifiant sur cette petite chose à ailes noires. C'était comme ça depuis des génération, les Tigres et les Chats chassaient les Corbeau et les Faucon, pour le sport, pour s'amuser.

Mais face à ce Corbeau là, elle n'avait pas envie. Elle le trouvait trop beau pour lui faire injure en le traitant comme simple gibier.

*****

Vika finit le tas de terre pour recouvrir le reste du cadavre de l'oiseau. Surement un Chat qui s'était amusé. Au moins, on voyait qu'eux ne connaissait pas la faim. Eux, les Corbeaux, étaient des charognards, et les Faucons et les Félins, des chasseurs avides. Ces laguz là ne laissait presque jamais un cadavre avec un peu de viande. Même Naesala ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Leur peuple mourrait de faim. La forêt était devenu trop dangereuse pour leur ailes délicates.  
Vika se retourna brusquement quand elle entendit un craquement sec venir de derrière elle. Elle distingua une silhouette orange se découper entre les arbres. Lethe savait que ce n'était plus la peine de se cacher. Elle bredouilla un « bonjour » et Vika pris sa forme animale sur le champ, terrifiée.

« Non, non ne crains rien ! Je ne te veux pas de mal !  
- Les Félins sont des fourbes et des menteurs !  
- Je te regardai juste… »

Lethe se mordit la lèvre. Ca faisait voyeuse. Mais Vika se détendit un peu, reprenant sa forme humaine –de toute façon elle n'avait déjà plus l'énergie pour rester dans cet état.

« Qu'est-ce que fait un Chat si loin de chez lui ? La forêt de Sérènes s'arrête bien avant ici.  
- Oui mais… enfin je suis juste venue me… balader ?  
- Tu es sur la terre de Kilvas, va-t-en. Ou le roi en personne s'occupera de ton cas.  
- Tu es maigre »

Vika sembla surprise. Bien sûr qu'elle était maigre, cette petite ne savait pas dans quelle état était les réserves du royaume Corbeau ? Naesala devait même –honte suprême- demander de quoi vivre à Tibarn, à Phoenicis.  
La Chatte détala vers la forêt sans que l'Oiseau puisse répondre. Vika s'assit sur une pierre, persuadée que le petit félin reviendrait. Ce qu'elle fit.

Un énorme Chat s'approcha d'elle, roux, une buse entre les crocs. Le Corbeau la regarda, perplexe.

« C'est pour toi. Moi je mange assez… »

Vika se montra méfiante mais son estomac lui rappela qu'une quantité de viande pareille ne se trouvait pas souvent à Kilvas. Elle dévora le présent.

En rentrant chez elle, elle se décida à aller voir Naesala. Une alliance avec les félins leur redonnerait des réserves décentes. Ce que le roi comprit mais Caineghis lui, ne comprendrait surement pas pourquoi le sport national des Félins –la chasse aux Oiseaux- devait cesser. Vika abandonna.

*****

Les jours suivants, Lethe vint la nourrir de nouveau, et elles partagèrent le copieux repas que ramenait le Chat.  
La rouquine ne dévorait pas que la viande. Elle mangeait le Corbeau du regard.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? osa-t-elle enfin demander après plusieurs jours.  
- Mmh ? Vika… et toi ?  
- Lethe. »

Elles se firent une même reflexion.. Que le nom de l'autre était beau.

La petite Chatte remarqua soudain qu'au coin des lèvres du l'Oiseau, un peu de sang tâchait sa peau d'albâtre. Elle s'approchait du visage de son amie, fascinée par cette tache écarlate. Les lèvres du Corbeau étaient barbouillées de carmin, ce qui les rendait encore plus pulpeuses. Elle ne résista pas à l'envie recueillir ce sang du bout de la langue.  
Vika se figea mais ne recula pas. C'était agréable, ces grands yeux violets plongés dans les siens. Elle sentit aussi deux petits crocs pointus lui mordiller la lèvre et deux mains menues remonter sur ses épaules. Lethe testait, osait, découvrait.  
Le Corbeau accepta le baiser du Chat, nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ce fut la première fois que Vika put dormir dans la forêt de Sérènes. Son garde du corps montait scrupuleusement la garde au pied de l'arbre où elle était perché.


	5. Chapitre 5: Lances

**Lance de turquoise, Epieu de jais**

Néphénie lustrait son armure, vêtue de sa petite jupe et de son haut léger. Ses vêtements ne semblaient être là que pour éviter un contact direct entre les protections et sa peau.  
Aran affutait sa lance avec nonchalance, en face de l'autre sentinelle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une femme aussi précautionneuse que lui avec son équipement. Une femme qui maniait les lances, comme lui, de surcroît.  
Il se sentait intimidé.

Après la guerre, ils étaient restés dans les rangs de Crimea. Chacun nourrissait une admiration secrète et sans borne à l'autre, qui se mua en adoration.  
Et en amour.  
Chacun de son côté pensait à l'autre, timidement, presque chastement. Tous les deux se représenté l'être aimé comme un ange d'une pureté immaculée.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Néphénie et ses cheveux de turquoise, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, son beau visage à la peau de pêche.  
Elle voyait Aran comme un ange protecteur, dans sa lourde armure noire et son air fermé. Le chevalier dont toute jeune femme rêve, en haut d'un tour.

Ils ne se regardaient que de loin, comme un jeu de cache-cache.  
L'un ne devait pas surprendre le regard de l'autre.

Mais Néphénie était plus lucide et plus téméraire que son compagnon d'arme. Plusieurs fois, il avait perdu à ce jeu, et plusieurs fois il avait rapidement détourné la tête, rougissant. Alors ses doutes se fondaient peu à peu, les uns après les autres. Et son cœur devenait de plus en plus léger.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide un jour à se planter devant lui, exécutant le salut militaire de rigueur. Elle restait toujours fidèle à elle-même.

« Capitaine Aran ! Capitaine Néphénie. Autorisation de parler.  
- Euh… oui ? hésita le lancier.  
- Je vous aime Capitaine ! »

Sur ce elle s'inclina et attendit, faisant fi des regards interloqués des soldats s'entraînant autour d'eux. Ils avaient tous baissé leurs armes et attendait la suite de la scène avec stupeur. Aran bafouilla et attrapa la sentinelle par le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur, dans le cloître du château.

« Néphénie… Je… Comment vous dire… »

Néphénie attendait patiemment, et Aran se perdait dans les méandres de ces yeux céruléens.  
Les mots finirent par littéralement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Je vous aime, Néphénie ! Depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontré sur un champ de bataille ! »

Lui aussi, avait déclamé sa déclaration avec une intonation militaire.  
Le stress sans doute.

Ce fut elle qui lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser, tendre.

Tous les soldats royaux étaient collés aux fenêtres pour voir la scène. Depuis le temps qu'il pariait leur solde sur leur relation…


	6. Chapitre 6: Armures

**Un Lyre x Gatorie. Ca m'avais fait trop rire cette conversation entre eux dans le jeu n.n**

* * *

**Coeur de nacre, Armure de topaze**

« Lyyyyyyre ! Douce et féline Lyre ! Répondez-moi, Amour ! »

La petite Chatte feula, en haut d'un arbre, pendant que l'homme en lourde armure bleue gesticulait au sol.

« Casse-toi, Beorc !  
- Oh, ne plantez pas vos griffes aussi cruellement dans mon cœur, Lyre ! Ma Muse ! »

Eh ben, elle était pas sortie de l'auberge. Elle avait beau feuler, grogner menacer de mordre ou même minauder, elle n'arrivait à rien.

Le boulet.

« Ma douce, ma soyeuse Damoiselle, ne restez pas de marbre, descendez ! Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. »

Au bout de cinq heures, elle céda et descendit de l'arbre. Le colosse s'agenouilla, lui baisant délicatement la main.

« Vous avez enfin accédé à ma requête, Ô ma Déesse de l'amour ! »

Lyre leva les yeux au ciel. Bon Dieu. Ca faisait des heures qu'elle tenait tant bien que mal sur cette fichue branche, elle avait des courbatures partout, et lui, en s'agitant comme un benêt - et en s'agenouillant, se relevant, courant de ci de là - était frais comme une rose.  
Il l'agaçait tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas l'énorme loup s'approcher derrière elle. Gatorie eut juste le temps de s'interposer entre la bête et la petite Laguz. L'animal faillit se briser les crocs sur l'armure et battit aussitôt en retraite, la mâchoire douloureuse.

Lyre eut peur après coup. Pour sûr, elle venait d'échapper à une mort certaine, grâce à ce nigaud. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au jeune homme avant que ses jambes ne se dérobent sous elle.  
Il l'assit délicatement contre l'arbre, soucieux. Elle n'entendait que vaguement ce qu'il lui disait, mais il avait une voix rocailleuse, toutefois agréable à écouter. Elle se serra contre lui, tremblante. Gatorie referma doucement ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour former un cocon sécurisant. Comment une telle masse était capable d'être aussi précautionneux ?

*****

Elle ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. En tous cas, elle était allongée toute habillée dans un lit de camp plutôt confortable. Elle examina ce qui l'entourait et vit le soldat assis à côté d'elle, appuyé sur sa lance pour dormir. Il avait retiré son armure et était habillé d'un simple pantalon et d'un débardeur moulant.

Les Beorcs n'étaient peut-être pas tous à jeter, finalement.

Elle se recoucha et dormit jusqu'au petit matin. Quand elle s'éveilla, le jeune homme n'était plus là. Elle sortit de la tente et le vit dans la même tenue que la veille au soir, en train de s'entraîner dans le vide. Il se retourna quand il l'entendit, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Lyre ! Amour de ma vie vous voici enfin réveillée ! »

Ah oui, c'est vrai, il était comme ça.  
Elle acquiesça rapidement et il lui accorda un nouveau baisemain. Elle se sentit rougir, cette fois.

« Ma tendre Lyre, ne restez pas ici, les armes ne sont pas faites pour vos mains délicates. Allez plutôt manger ou vous reposer.  
- Mmmh… Gatorie, c'est ça ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça, surpris qu'elle lui adresse enfin la parole et de surcroît, qu'elle se souvienne de son nom.  
Elle se sentit gênée.  
Il la trouvait adorable.

« Merci. »

*****

Elle ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qui s'était passé par la suite –encore une fois.  
Mais elle était allongée sur le même lit de camp que la veille, avec le soldat à ses côtés. Elle se sentait… bien… et nue aussi.  
Gatorie dormait comme un chaton, l'enserrant dans ses bras, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Les Beorcs méritaient peut-être qu'on les aime, finalement.


	7. Chapitre 7: Plumes

**Uuuh c'est court ça. M'enfin leur relation saute aux yeux alors bon... On va pas tourner autour du pot. Have fun!  
**

* * *

**Epée d'opale, Plume de Grenat**

Crimea redevenait une vraie nation, une grande nation. Elincia était réputée pour être juste, honnête, jouissant d'une grande popularité auprès du peuple.  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'on lui a dit.  
Mais Tibarn n'en doutait pas. Il savait dès le jour où il l'avait vu déposer son épée devant les troupes ennemies qu'elle avait des tripes. Il aimait ça. Une reine se devait d'être forte. La reine du nouveau royaume des Oiseaux se devait de l'être, oui.

« Une audience à la reine, seigneur ? Je vous ai déjà dis que…  
- Exact, immédiatement. »

Reyson se massait les tempes, Janaff avait levé les yeux au ciel et Ulki toussotait dans son poing. Plus buté que leur roi, ce n'était pas concevable. Ils faisaient le pied de grue depuis quatre jours devant le château et le héron savait pertinemment, pour avoir côtoyé de près la politique des Beorcs ces derniers mois, que ceux qui les recevaient n'informait en rien la reine de leur présence.

Le cinquième jour, alors que Tibarn recommençait à se quereller avec l'un des conseillers du roi qui lui ordonnait de partir, Reyson fit discrètement signe aux deux Faucons et leur montra une fenêtre en haut du château. Les deux suivants du roi de la nation des Oiseaux s'envolèrent sans un bruit, gagnant la fenêtre de la chambre de la reine.

Elincia poussa un petit cri de surprise quand Janaff toqua doucement à la vitre. Elle vint ouvrir aux deux Oiseaux en s'étonnant de leur présence.

« Pour tout vous dire Altesse, notre roi est là depuis le début de la semaine, au pied du château. Il attend une audience de vote part.  
- Que ? On ne m'a rien dit.  
- Nous le savons bien, Majesté, déclara humblement Ulki. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus vous voir en personne. Pardon pour avoir…  
- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et s'envolèrent rejoindre leur Roi quand Elincia sortit de sa chambre en furie. Ils rejoignirent leur souverain, de quelques coups d'ailes et attendirent.

Elle arriva enfin, magnifique dans sa robe d'apparat, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle était droite et noble, la tête haute. Tibarn crut voir le conseiller se tasser de vingt bons centimètres, et détaler vers le château. Elincia se tourna vers lui, radieuse, et lui fit une petite révérence en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Le salut du Faucon fut beaucoup moins conventionnel.  
Il s'agenouilla, prenant les doigts de la reine, posant son front contre le dos de sa main.

« Je suis venu vous demander d'unir le peuple de Crimea et celui réunifié du peuple oiseau Laguz. Je vous demande de devenir ma reine. »

Elle hoqueta, rougissante, mais le roi ne releva pas la tête. Il attendait, les ailes étalées sur le sol, dans une complète soumission.  
Elle se mit à genoux pour relever la tête du Faucon, souriant timidement.

« Demandez-moi ça normalement, s'il vous plait.  
- Je…vous… Voulez-vous… m'épouser, Elincia ? »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, ravie. Cet homme l'avait toujours protégé durant les batailles, et l'avait souvent soutenue durant son règne, par courrier. Lui aussi avait des choses à mettre en place et avait profité d'une accalmie de paperasse pour venir à Crimea.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, timidement, prenant le visage anguleux ente ses mains fines. Il se laissa faire, glissant une main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa future épouse. Ulki et Janaff se sentaient plus gênés que jamais, en se faisant l'impression de voyeurs.

Reyson manqua de défaillir en pensant à la paperasse et aux nombres de traités que tout cela allait engendrer.  
Sans parler de l'histoire d'héritier « marqué » qui allait faire malheureusement plus d'un conflit…


End file.
